Angel and the Surgery Mask
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Drabbles of your favorite winged people, for now the first few chapters are mostly of Angel and Max going head to head. Genre put as Drama for Angel and rating might not stay the same; might change for cusing and slight violence.
1. Angel and the Surgery Mask

Angel has the case of...the Sniffles.

Dun Dun Daa

Max walked back to the germ infested room with a tray crowed with toast, a cup of coffee and gummy bears piled high daring to topple over to the floor.

She kicked the door open strode in taking one last breath of none-germy air.

'Your toast.' Mas said putting the tray on top of the sick saplings feet, not hiding the aggravation increasing ion her forehead.

Angel removed the pillow from her face, took a tissue from the tissue box and blew her nose. Sir Box of Booger Tissue the 84; Max named the tissue box. She had lost count of how many boxes Angel had went through after 18 and decided to count form 80. That was five minutes ago, and five minuted from that time frame four tissue boxes have been mobbed and raided of their flatten, soft, deflated tree trunk bark and now Sir Box was in need of a new heir to ive Angel's nose the attention it needed; Sir Box of the Booger Tissue 85.

‛What is that?' sniffle sniffle cough

‛It's what you wanted. Now eat it.' Max said.

‛Thats not what I wanted. I asked for cake. This isn't cake!'

‛Stack the toast on top of each other and put the gummy bear on top. See, here, watch.' and she did just that, taking the tray on her lap and rearranged everything. ‛See, a one of a kind cake.' Spreading her arms out seeming too proud of her handy work. Angel looked at her giving her the are-you0kidding-me-look.

‛Oh, I'm not touching that.' Max gave her a hard stare.


	2. The Snoring Monster

The Snoring Monster

Max closed her ears with her fingers. Nothing! No difference what so ever. She tried crossing the pillow over her head. That did nothing to help either. The noise still reached her hyperattentive ear drums. So instead she put her fingers in the ears with the pillow cascading over her head and even climb under the bed _with the blanket _covering her entire body.

No bloody difference!

She got up fro under the wood box and threw the blanket and pillow across the roo hoping _that_ would make the noise stop. Do I even have to say what didnʼt happen? Max screamed and pulled at her hair. Was it too much for one super ultra flying bird girl to ask for _one _good nights sleep for once? This entire week? Max stomped out to the living room where the extrutiating barbaric noise elevated from.

Max flung the covers off the snoring girl and found her stuffed inside the cusions. Even half buried she still sounded like a broken fire alarm. The tv flashed in the background making Maxʼs eyes hurt. She tried shutting it off while holding a hand to her face but couldnʼt find the switched. She sucked in a breath clicking her tongue. She looked for the remote but it didnʼt reveal itself. Thatʼs when Angel decided to move over to her back and Max could see a black tip pointing out from under her stomach.

Max reached for the remote but as she did Angel flipped back over taking Maxʼs hand along and let out a long ruffled snore right in Maxʼs ear. Max covered the side of her head and drooped her hand over her mouth. She glared at the sleeping form trapping her hand and tried to remember she couldnʼt just flip her off the couch. Her eyes were now a deathly red color from the lack of sleep and she was practically lying on top of Angel. Max thought bitterly to herself _why am I the one always in these situations? _She let out a breath and felt for the remote.

She could feel the top of the remote on her finger tips and tried to hank it out but before she could Angel let loose a hunkering loud snore and inbetween nearly deafening Max she grabbed her arm and pulled her over herself and Max went flying across the room. Max didnʼt have enough energy to realize she was lying on her back with her feet in the air against the wall to register what just happened. She stared blankly at the back of the couch when she heard Angel mutter, ʻmister teddy youʼre so fluffy.ʼ

Had Max been more awake she would have shown her who was ʻfluffyʼ.

Max flopped to her hands and went in Fangʼs room. She tried to wake him up only to be pulled by the arm then pushed back. ʻfang.ʼ she hissed. She was met with a yawn. Max shrugged her shoulders and gently moved his head to get the clippy stick Fang just so happened to have hiding under hos pillow. Max slowly pushed the clip between Angel. She rocked her head back and yawned. But sleep cae over Max and before she knew it she was falling over the couch and landed on top of Angel. Max bobbed her head back and flexed her wings to soar a few inches over the sleeping beast; but it was too late. She didnʼt dive fast enough when Angel kicked her to the ground and trapped her under her death grip she held on her hand. While in the process Max accidentally smacked into the tv and the plug came out causing the room to go black.

Angel woke the next morning stretching her wings and arms wide. She looked down and made a ʻoh.ʼ

ʻMax?ʼ Fang and Gassy with a waffle hanging out his mouth, looked over her should. ʻMax what are you doing on the floor silly.ʼ Max eyes were a stained glass red. She had slept there all night. No, _slept_ is the wrong word. She had been _imprisoned_ there all night thanks to little miss karate-chop-you-in-my-sleep-to-any-sudden-movement s. Max could only manage a half wink looking glare to the smiling bird kid.


	3. Angel Meets Mr Skeleton

Angel Meets Mr Skeleton

Angel was minding her own business. She wasn't causing mischief like she usually was and the others were in the house sound asleep. She was on the roof, playing with her new teddy bear Dr Mustacheo. She liked her bear but because she had given him that name but he didn't have a mustache Nudge sowed one on for her. It was kind of crooked but that only gave him a quality only Angel's bear could have.

She hugged him tight. Dr Mustacheo was warm to the touch as if he was alive. Angel threw him up and caught him. She threw him again and again. She imagined wings on him and thought what it would be like if he could fly along side her. She was squealing with laughter and wasn't paying attention when a small wind picked up and Dr Mustacheo was pushed to the side and he slipped passed her fingers.

Angel was having too much fun to notice until he went down passed her feet and glided to the ground with a definite thump. Angel swooped down to grab him when he started to float upwards and met her half way. Angel hovered in mid air. _Did her bear just come to life?_ She tried to see who it was messing with her. She couldn't find where ever Nudge was hiding and if she really wasn't there Angel could have sworn _she_ wasn't the one making him move on his own. Someone moved in the shadows and a skeleton was standing in front of her.

Angel would have thought it was another trick of the evil scientist and beated up the obvious robot they dressed in a nice tailored suit that must have been a lot of money just for a play thing sent to scare her. _Try to scare her, _that is. It was the stupidest design they have ever come up with. Seriously? Who did they think they were going up against? They fought off and army of Erasers so many times the bird kids couldn't even count off all the times they saved the world with all their fingers combined. Angel only cocked her head to the side. The robot did the same. _Mimicry, so lame. _Angel thought of the best fun way she could smash the horrible excuse of a Halloween Skeleton to pieces. It was a stupid get up if they thought a _dead _piece of metal was going to make them run off. Angel kicked up the dirt and aimed to kicked it in the forehead and she would have sent it sky high if it hadn't then tipped its hat with a short feather on its side and pink ribbon going around the rim of the hat and said "hello."

Angel registered it speaking, her screaming, she scrambling to catch her free falling body and she flew straight back up into the house.

She looked over the railing and peeked down at the not so fake skeleton. The skeleton picked up her teddy bear and dusted the imaginary dirt off it. "You dropped your-"

"Ahhhh!"

"Its your-

"Ahhhh!"

"I'm trying to-"

"Ahhhh!

The skeleton cocked its head. "Are you going to keep doing that?"

Angel nodded solemnly.

The skeleton sighed. _How could it sigh?! How could it talk?! What the hell! Am I losing it?_

The skeleton tucked Dr Mustacheo in a near hanging branch and leaned against the tree. He looked up at her and she shied away. He side again. _How is he doing that? _"You can continue screaming."

Angel would have nodded but she was too busy screaming. She ran back in the house knocking any and everything over. Finally she ran into Max's room and screamed in the older girls ear. Max woke with a mixture of sleep, alarm, and anger on her face. "What is it Angel? What's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know." Fang stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes. Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy behind him.

"Its a- It was- Its hideous!"

Max shook her head confused. "What are you talking about?"

Angel grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the bed and across the room before Max could register she was not under the covers any more. Had she not been a bird kid with extra strength Angel would had ripped her hand clean across Moscow. "Its right out side." Everyone followed her to the balcony.

"It was standing there watching me and it took Dr Mustacheo. See look its..."

Max looked over the rail. "There's nothing there Angel." Angel looked for herself and her eyes widened to find there really wasn't a skeleton with a sharp suit and hat staring up at her. "BUT IT WAS RIGHT THERE!"

"And look there's your bear too." Gazzy pointed, the bear still in the branch.

"I worked hard on that bear, now its going to get lice!" Nudge screamed.

"Lice!?" Angel screamed too.

"False alarm everybody. Lets go back to sleep." Everybody groaned and went back inside.

"Whats the point, its already 3am. Hey Fang want to play the 360?" Fang high fived him and the boys went to do bot stuff. Angel was outside by herself again as she watched everyone leave. She looked back down just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. A gust of wind passed by and the branch was empty and Angel slept with Dr Mustacheo close by her side and staring out the window.

The skeleton had already left by the time the weird girl with wings had gone back inside. _Well he couldn't exactly call her weird if he wasn't weird. _But of course he was weird. He was a 400 year old skeleton who drove around in a Bentley and wore suits and was impeccably devilish looking even with his new found looks if he may say so him self. He adjusted his bow tie and drove off. Now this was something he could definitely hang over his favorite accessory whether she believe him or not, probably the former. _Kids with wings. _That was a new one.

* * *

**If you guessed it then give yourself 50 gold stars! Im a Derek Landy minion. We all know this right? We all are a minion, even if it isnt to the Golden God himself then to the government(d*** the man!) I digress. We're bringing in the Skulduggery crew and making this into a cross over Yeah!**

**PS I have a lot more ideas for updates now(where as before I had 0) so look out for updates! And if inspiration strikes me the second half of Hades Medallion ch6. YES I Said SECOND HALF Meaning the first half just has to be typed. Wahoo! Party! Party!(Pillow+remote for me:)**


End file.
